warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Algrim Whitefang/Horus Heresy Pages To Be Created
This blog has been created in order for me to keep up on what articles, characters, places or additional content that still needs to be added to the Horus Heresy. Characters Thousand Sons *Phael Toron (TBC) *Auramagma (TBC) *Atharva (TBC) *Madox (TBC) *Tolbek (TBC) Word Bearers *Erebus (Add Updates) Iron Warriors *Berrosus (TBC) *Kroeger (TBC) *Barban Falk, "The Warsmith" (TBC) *Toramino (TBC) Night Lords *Krieg Acerbus, "The Axemaster" (TBC) *Malithos Kuln (TBC) *Var Jahan (TBC) *Alastor Rushal, "The Raven" (TBC) Iron Hands *Ulrach Branthan (Captain 65th Company - TBC) *Balhaan (Captain - TBC) *Vermanus Cybus (Senior surviving Morlock - TBC) *Septus Thoic (Morlock - TBC) *Ignatius Numen (Morlock - TBC) *Castrmen Orth (Spearhead-Centurion - TBC) *Frater Thamatica (Iron Father, Morlock - TBC) *Veneratii Urien (TBC) *Ancient Morn Blood Angels *Raldoron (Chapter Master - TBC) *Azkaellon (Sanguinary Guard - TBC) Dark Angels *Uzziel (Former Knights of Lupus, TBC) *Abdaziel Magron (TBC) Raven Guard *Branne Nev (Commander of the Raptors - TBC) *Agapito Nev (TBC) *Solaro An (TBC) *Aloni Tev (Commander of the Falcon - TBC) *Hriak (Former Librarian - TBC) Ultramarines *Phratus Auguston (Chapter Master First Chapter - TBC) *Verus Caspean (Chapter Master Second Chapter - TBC) *Titus Prayto (Master of the Presiding Centuria, XIII Legion Librarius - TBC) *Erikon Gaius (Captain 21st Company - TBC) *Ptolemy (First and greatest Librarian of the Ultramarines - TBC) *Aeonid Thiel (Sergeant 135th Company, censured, fought on Calth - TBC) Space Wolves *Bulveye (Axeman of Russ, Wolf Lord 13th Company - TBC) *Torvald (One of the first Rune Priests - TBC) *Othere Wyrdmake (Rune Priest - TBC) *Garm (Chapter Hero - TBC) Miscellaneous Personae *Ollanius Pius (TBC) *Kai Zulane (TBC) *Amendera Keel (TBC) *Kai Zulane (TBC) (and add relevant information to Horus Heresy page) *Eugen Temba (TBC) *Ignatius Numen (TBC) *Bequa Kynska (TBC) *Serena d'Angelus (TBC) *Ostian Delafour (TBC) *Mahavastu Kallimakus (TBC) *Mersdadie Oliton (TBC) *Petronella Vivar (TBC) *Constantin Valdor (TBC) Campaigns *Add Battles of the Horus Heresy (List) to the Horus Heresy page. *Underworld War (TBC) *Battle of Alaxxes Nebula (TBC) *Solar War (TBC) *Battle of Pluto (TBC) Places *Harakon (TBC) *Dagonet (TBC) *''La Fenice (TBC) *Laeran (TBC) *Nurth (TBC) *Fortress of Hera (TBC) Miscellaneous *Maraviglia'' (Bequa Kynska's Chaotic opera) Vessels *''Imperator Somnium'' (Emperor's Flagship) (TBC) *''Flamewrought'' (Salamanders' Flagship) (TBC) *''Invincible Reason'' (Dark Angels flagship) (TBC) Weapons of the Horus Heresy *Alchemical Weapons (TBC) *Archaeotech Pistol (TBC) (HH:Betrayal, pg. 230) *Cortex Controller (TBC) (HH3: Extermination, pg. 207) *Cullgene (TBC) *Vasgotox (TBC) *Destructor Cannon (TBC) *Digital Weapons (Add Digital Lasers, HH Book 1, pg. 235) *Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon (TBC) *Grenade Harness (TBC) *Infravisor (HH3, pg. 275) (TBC) *Irradiation Projectors *Lightning Gun (TBC) *Machinator Array (TBC) *Magna-Melta (TBC) *Melta Bomb (TBC) *Nuncio Vox (TBC) *Paragon Blade *Photon Thruster Cannon (TBC) *Psionic Mine (TBC) *Rad Weapons (TBC) **Rad Grenade (TBC) **Rad Missile (TBC) *Rotor Cannon (TBC) *Shroud Bomb (TBC) *Solarite Power Gauntlet (Imperial Fists weapon, HH3 pg. 267), (TBC) *Stubber (TBC) *Stummer (TBC) *Suspensor Web (TBC) *Teleporation Transponder (HH3, pg. 267) (TBC) *Venom Sphere (Alpha Legion specific weapon) (TBC) **Venom Sphere Harness (Alpha Legion specific weapon) (TBC) *Wargear for Scout and Command Squads *Individual Volkite Weapon Pages (TBC) *Wolf Amulet (TBC) Legion Vehicles *Legion Cerberus Heavy Tank Destroyer - (Ensure updates from HH Book 1 & Imperial Armour Vol. 2, Second Ed. are added to Cerberus Heavy Tank Destroyer) *Legion Dreadnought Drop Pod (Add updates from HH Book 2 & Imperial Armour Vol. 2, Second Ed. to Drop Pod) *Legion Malcador Assault Tank - (Add updates from HH Book 1 & Imperial Armour Vol. 2, Second Ed. to Malcador (Heavy Tank)) *Legion Mortis Dreadnought & Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought - (Add updates from HH Book 2 & Imperial Armour Vol. 2, Second Ed. to Mortis Dreadnought & Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought) *Legion Sicaran Battle Tank - (Add Add updates from HH Book 1 & Imperial Armour Vol. 2, Second Ed. to Sicaran Battle Tank) *Legion Spartan Assault Tank - (Add updates from HH Book 1 & Imperial Armour Vol. 2, Second Ed. to Spartan Assault Tank) *Legion Thunderhawk Gunship (Ensure updates from HH Book 1 & Imperial Armour Vol. 2, Second Ed. are added to Thunderhawk) *Legion Thunderhawk Transporter - (Add updates from HH Book 1 & Imperial Armour Vol. 2, Second Ed. to Thunderhawk Transporter) *Legion Typhon Heavy Siege Tank - (Add updates from HH Book 1 & Imperial Armour Vol. 2, Second Ed. to Typhon Heavy Siege Tank) *Legion Vindicator - (Add updates from HH Book 1 to Vindicator) *Legion Whirlwind Scorpius - (Add updates from HH Book 2 & Imperial Armour Vol. 2, Second Ed. to Whirlwind Scorpius (TBC)) *Primaris-Lightning Strike Fighter - (Add updates from HH Book 2 & Imperial Armour Vol. 2, Second Ed. to Lightning) *Tarantula Sentry Gun Battery - (Add updates from HH Book 2 & Imperial Armour Vol. 2, Second Ed. to Tarantula) *Kharybdis Assault Claw (TBC) Legio Cybernetica *Vorax Class Battle-Automata Maniple (TBC) *Ursarax Cohort (TBC) *Page for each piece of Legion Cybernetic Wargear (TBC) Taghmata Omnissiah *Cybertheurgy (TBC) *Magos Prime (TBC) *Tech-Priest Auxillia (TBC) *Archmagos Inar Satarael (TBC) *Page for each piece of Taghmata Omnissiah Wargear (TBC) Mechanicum Vehicles *Triaros Armoured Conveyor (TBC) Titan Legions *Legio Lysanda (TBC - Titan Legion on Armatura, Ref: Betrayer, pg. 21) Military Formations Space Marine Formations *Deathstorm Drop Pod (TBC - HH Book 2) *Imperial Fleet (TBC) *Legion Apothecary Detachment (TBC) *Legion Artillery Tank Squadron (TBC) *Legion Javelin Attack Speeder Squadron (TBC - HH Book 2) *Legion Contemptor Dreadnought Talon (TBC) *Legion Dreadnougt Talon (TBC) *Legion Heavy Support Squadron (TBC) *Legion Land Raider Battle Squadron (TBC) *Legion Land Speeder Squadron (TBC) *Legion Predator Strike Armour Squadron (TBC) *Legion Rapier Weapons Battery (TBC) *Legion Vexilla (TBC) Imperial Army Units *Byzant Janizars (TBC) *G9K Division Kill (TBC) *Geno Five-Two Chiliad (TBC) *Lucifer Blacks (TBC) *Malcador's Chosen (TBC) *Ninth-Ward Angeloi Adamantiphracts (TBC) *Ouranti Draks (TBC) *Outremars (TBC) *Selucid Thorakite (TBC) *Ultramar Auxilia (TBC) *15th Prosperine Assault Infantry (TBC) *Prospero Assault Pioneers (TBC) *Palatine Guards (TBC) Special Weapons *''Dawnbringer'' (Vulkans' Hammer - TBC) *''The Furnace's Heart'' (Vulkans' Energy Pistol - TBC) *''Storm's Teeth'' (Rogal Dorn's - TBC) *''Silence'' (Mortarion's Power Scythe - TBC) *''Illuminarum'' (Lorgar's Power Maul - TBC) *''The Pale Spear'' (Alpharius' strange esoteric weapon - TBC) *''Mercy and Forgiveness'' (Konrad Curze's paired Lightning Claws - TBC) *''Lion Sword'' (Lion El'Jonson's Master Crafted Power Sword - TBC) Chaos *Brotherhood of the Knife (Chaos Cult used by Word Bearers during the Battle of Calth) (TBC) *Daemonic Herald (TBC) *Horror of Tzeentch (Upgrade) *Flamer of Tzeentch (Exalted Flamer redirect) (TBC) *Seeker of Slaanesh (TBC) *Daemonic Steed (TBC) *Steed of Slaanesh (TBC) (TBC - To Be Created) Category:Blog posts